


【奎八】金影帝的非常方式

by Kryan_HT



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryan_HT/pseuds/Kryan_HT
Relationships: 奎八 - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	【奎八】金影帝的非常方式

王牌影帝奎x金牌公关八

有一点点非常微量的澈汉

不要上升

不要上升

不要上升

早上看到手机的时候徐明浩就想现在立马杀到金珉奎家里，用菜刀撬开他的头检查一下他的脑子到底是什么结构了。

手机铃声响起，徐明浩看也不看都知道是谁了，“顺荣哥，这次金珉奎又要干什么？”

“哎明浩啊……昨天杀青，珉奎跟剧组去喝酒了，没想到他和女主角聊的这么火热的照片就被传出来了……”隔着手机徐明浩都能知道权顺荣也特别头疼，现在一定捏着鼻梁发愁。

金珉奎真有你的，“没事哥，给我半小时我马上查清楚。”

挂了电话徐明浩边打给另一个人，轰炸了五分钟之后终于听到文俊辉懒洋洋的声音，“一大早的你干什么呀……”

“我给你发了一张图，十分钟之内我就要拿到原图，不然这个月的模特费我就不给了！！！”徐明浩最短的时间内讲话说完后便再次挂掉电话，打开电脑将各大娱乐头条新闻全部略览了一遍后，拿出平板开始记录主要内容，在粗略将重要回复消息确定之后，他便收到了文俊辉找来的原图，顺便还忽视了对方那个猫咪发脾气的表情包。

还没到公司就要开始工作，这样的意外状况多到徐明浩已经懒得生气了，而他所带领的公关团队也被训练的异常有默契，在群里将主要反击内容以及搜罗来的原图全部发给编辑同事后，徐明浩便掐着表算着时间等着原稿的完成。

SNS上的头条全被金珉奎霸占了，一条是爆出恋爱，另一条则是否认恋情。

看着两条热搜不相上下后，徐明浩也只是暂时地将笔记本合上，起身去卫生间洗漱了一番再换了一身衣服，胡乱吃了两片全麦面包灌下了一杯速溶豆浆，便拿起车钥匙出发前去公司。

路上徐明浩开着收音机，听着娱乐电台对清晨第一份“娱乐圈重大新闻”用精彩绝伦的口才阐述着。

金珉奎是什么人？作为P影业公司的王牌演员，如今的P影能有今天的地位，可以说几乎都是这位年纪轻轻便获得影帝称号的金珉奎打下来的，现在还拥有公司的部分股份，演艺圈内早有说法，等P影的老板退位后，可能将由他来接手这个公司。

他那个猪脑子能不捅娄子就不错了，还想让他经营好一个公司？徐明浩对这种外界的想法理所当然的嗤之以鼻。

但是他又不得不承认，金珉奎的演技以及外形条件都是足够的优秀，甚至在时尚界中，国内外许多的设计师都非常的器重他，而作为业余摄影师的徐明浩也是对他的外在条件十分满意。

健康的小麦肤色，训练有度的身材曲线，一双诱惑人的桃花眼配上高挺的鼻梁，切割分明的下颌角甚至在笑的时候会露出那颗好看的虎牙，面无表情时自带霸道的气场，笑起来时却不失天真的孩子气，这人几乎能用完美来形容。

但就是做事不过脑子！！！！

想到这里，徐明浩下车的时候就忍不住地用力甩上了车门，本来自认为能够做到心平气和冷静处事的他，现在根本压制不住自己的火气。

一大早的就给我惹事情。

不过好在女方工作室也同样及时地做出了澄清回应，这才让这次的暴风雨又一次恢复了平静。

“今天开会的最后一项事项，就是关于珉奎的行为以及公关团队的处理。”尹净汉看了看两边的人员，金珉奎作为今天会议的主要目标自然是会到场的，而徐明浩从早上开始就并没有给金珉奎一副好脸色看，即便现在面对面坐着，他那双杏眼中的杀气都能透过平光眼镜直直冲向金珉奎。

尹净汉默默地叹气，“珉奎最近这些日子确实出现了太多次的错误报道，因为拿了影帝的称号后，你的一举一动都会更加被公众放大，各大娱乐媒体更是不会放过你这么好一个吸引眼球的‘香饽饽’，所以公司希望你还是能好好注意一下自己的行为才是。”

金珉奎这时候倒是特别乖巧地对尹净汉点了点头，“我明白了净汉哥，以后会注意的。”

徐明浩闭上眼睛翻了个白眼，鼻息中表达出了一丝不屑，这样的例行会议自从他成为公关团队主心骨后，早就开过不止一次两次了，但是金珉奎却并没有任何收敛的举动，反倒是愈加放肆地被媒体拍到和各色人有各种过分亲密的举动。

“明浩作为公关部部长也辛苦了，这段时间处理了这么多突发状况，而且每次都非常优秀的完成，这让公司很放心你的能力。”看着另一旁的乖巧弟弟这样的反应，尹净汉是打心底的觉得他可爱。

“净汉哥放心，我们公关部绝对会做好一切份内工作，保证每一位公司名下艺人的清白与公正。”很明显在后半句的时候徐明浩是咬着后槽牙说出来的，在场的其他人不免都在心里默了一把冷汗。

“那么，今天就到这里吧，散会。”

“徐明浩！”

听到后面那人在叫自己，徐明浩更是加快脚步地往前走，可惜金珉奎个高腿长，三步划两步地就跟了上来，一把抓住了他的胳膊。

金珉奎心里一惊，好细。

徐明浩这才不情愿地回过头看着金珉奎，“金大影帝有什么事情要吩咐小的吗？如果没有的话我还要回去处理工作。”

金珉奎倒是有些意外，笑了笑，“今天我的意外花边新闻你不是早就已经处理完了吗，怎么，难道公司里还有别的艺人演员需要徐部长亲自处理新闻吗？”

“金珉奎你怎么这么自恋？！”徐明浩脸色有些难看地甩开了他的手，“我们工作内容不一样，并不是只处理你那些无聊的花边新闻，明白吗？”

看着徐明浩炸毛的样子，金珉奎觉得很有意思，勾起嘴角挑了挑眉，“哦是吗？那你可以只处理和我相关的公关新闻吗？”

看着眼前这个人提出了这么一个无厘头的要求，徐明浩真的很希望现在手上能有一把手术刀，打开这个人的脑子看看里面装的是什么，“大影帝，你是不是对我的工作内容有什么误解？我可是部长，公关部的部长！当然我也可以给你专门配一位公关处理小队，毕竟您一个人的半年的花边新闻，可是能跟公司里其他艺人演员一年要处理的公关文件相提并论了。”

“明浩是在吃醋吗？”

徐明浩瞪大了双眼。

“金珉奎你脑子是不是有病！！！！！”

徐明浩今天心情不好，很不好，非常不好。

至于文俊辉为什么会得出这样的结论。

“俊辉你往左边一点。”

“右边的手抬起来一些，在抬高一点。”

“腰往下一点，不对不要动腿，就是腰往下一点。”

“文俊辉你敢不敢看看镜头，看哪里呢？！”

“我是让你靠到桌子上，不是让你趴上去！！！”

等等。

以前都没有当过这么累的模特，一个早上的量相当于之前一天的量，文俊辉觉得自己快要被折腾死了，“明浩啊，你到底怎么了？”

徐明浩顿了顿手中的笔，“没怎么。”

“那你怎么一个劲的欺负我！”

“我没有，姿势摆好了，别说话。”

看着文俊辉撇了撇嘴后又乖乖地摆上了原本的姿势，徐明浩才轻轻叹了一口气，原本一张普通的不能再普通的人体彩绘练习，他愣是撕了三张纸才定下来，好不容易的休息时间他却不知道为何脑子里全是金珉奎笑起来有着一丝邪魅的桃花眼。

现在的这个人太让自己分神了，甚至不像是那个让他有些崇拜的不怕吃苦拼命拍戏的金珉奎了。

年龄相仿的两人在同一家公司扮演着不同的角色，一个是每日面对镜头切被评为十佳年轻演员的影帝，另一个是为艺人打点好前端末尾澄清事实的公关人员，原本并没有什么交集的两人，却是因为徐明浩处理的第一份公关文件是属于金珉奎的而有了来往。

那个时候的金珉奎是什么样的呢？

徐明浩端着一杯红酒，坐在只开了一盏矮灯的落地窗旁，看着这周自己不断处理的公关文件，有些无奈。

事业刚有起色的金珉奎接了一部动作戏，因为特效动作亲自上阵以及安全人员的疏忽，让他从高处摔下，腿骨折了体内器官有位移现象，情况实属不乐观，公司再三考虑决定暂时停工，却不知哪来的造谣者说他故意耍大牌导致的这一切，刚进公司还是实习期的徐明浩看不过这种造谣行为，愣是找到了作为律师的好友全圆佑以及其同僚李知勋，在各大媒体平台上将事情的一切处理得可谓完美无瑕，这才还了金珉奎的清白。

所以自此之后公司十分重用徐明浩，每当出现重大公关事件的时候，都会让他亲自挑选组员上阵打仗。

而金珉奎也不知为何开始，指明了自己的一切公关文案都要徐明浩一手处理。

早些时候还是处理正常公关事件较多，但是自从金珉奎当上影帝后，所有的公关事件几乎都是围绕着花边新闻展开了。

起初徐明浩还觉得，都是对方团队再有了一次对手戏后就想蹭热度，可是越到后面越不对劲，明明让文俊辉这个有些人脉的二流黑客都能找出来的原图，花边新闻却频频出现，这让他开始怀疑是不是金珉奎有意做这些事情了，但是于情于理在他现在这个地位都不应该了。

他不解地抿了一口红酒。

金珉奎，你到底想要干什么。

如果不是一大早接到了金珉奎本人的电话，徐明浩可能还不知道接下来的24小时之内自己会有多忙。

“这么早，有事吗？”没有过多的问候，徐明浩直奔主题。

“Y娱乐发了一条关乎我名声的花边新闻……”

“你哪条花边新闻不关乎名声？”徐明浩懒懒地呛着对方。

“这次不一样，我根本没接触过李金善，也没有跟她共度一夜过！”

听到关键字的徐明浩突然清醒了，他火速打开了Y娱乐的版面，而娱乐头条第一则的标题就十分戏剧化，“ ‘新晋影帝为何不能出戏？’看来写标题的人很了解你啊。”

“徐明浩，听着，我真的没有做过这件事情，和李金善也只是一次时装周点头问好的程度，即便她是上届影后，我也没有跟她合作过，你应该最清楚了。”

徐明浩当然清楚，自从第一次帮金珉奎成功处理公关事件后，几乎金珉奎所有的公关文案都是他亲自带队处理，接触过的对方团队无论是演员还是模特，徐明浩都记得一清二楚。

而这位李金善，却从来没有跟金珉奎有过合作关系，可是看着网页中焦点模糊到极点的不雅照片以及各种看似牵手同行的图片，徐明浩心里不禁涌上了一股莫名的感觉，他觉得自己疯了才会有这种嫉妒的情绪。

“你接下来的那部剧原本的女主角是谁？”徐明浩一边讲电话打开免提，一边开始着手进行公关文稿的大纲。

“原本？”金珉奎想了想，“原本应该是安有妍，但是后来好像被李金善的团队抢走了。”

大概了解情况后，徐明浩告诉金珉奎直接公司见，便想办法联系到李金善所属团队的联系方式，等他到了公司后就看到尹净汉带着崔胜澈一并进入会议室了，徐明浩也没多想便跟了进去。

果然，里面坐的都是熟悉的面孔，不仅有金珉奎团队重要成员，甚至还找来了全圆佑和李知勋以及公司的法律代表人洪知秀，看来是一场硬仗了。

崔胜澈看着入座后的徐明浩，皱着眉头按压太阳穴，“怎么样，了解了多少？”

徐明浩将自己手中掌握的资料一一抛出，“安有妍是原本的选定的女一号，而珉奎则是早就定下的男一号，不过安星妍有自己想要推选的男一号候选人，便和导演组讨论过，甚至以退演威胁，奈何金导出了名的倔，再来他认为珉奎是最适合不过的人选，就干脆跟安有妍及其团队闹掰了，之前在业内甚至放言今后再也不和安有妍合作；后来安有妍推出了主创团队便换上了女一号备选演员李金善，这就是我所整理出来的前因。”

尹净汉点了点头，“看来安有妍不是什么善茬啊，好对付吗？”

“不难对付。”洪知秀向后靠去，捏着下巴微微一笑，“只要证据确凿，能把前后的关系人全部拽出来，就能把安有妍及其团队全部拉下去。”

“这么丧良心的话也就你能笑着说出来了。”尹净汉轻松地调侃着洪知秀。

“先不论别的了，明浩，你这边先拟稿一份声明发出安稳粉丝；团队那边就跟着知秀找出所有证据之后一并回击。这部剧还暂时未开拍，只是定下了主演团队，但是离开牌时间也不远了，大家都要尽快。”崔胜澈一并吩咐道。

“那我呢？给你任劳任怨地干了这么久的活儿，没点奖励不应该吧。”尹净汉指了指自己。

“你呢，就跟我去办公室做一下交接工作。”崔胜澈痞笑着将尹净汉拉起搂入了怀里，顺便无视了洪知秀小声说着 “狗男男”这句话。

徐明浩捧着文俊辉大老远送来的桂圆枸杞汤，也懒得细想他这个编舞老师这个时候不跟着公司里的练习生编舞扣动作，跑来送什么“友谊的问候”，一个人在天台处吹着冷风，不熟练地夹起了一根香烟准备点燃送入嘴中。

才刚要抽两口便被别人拿走了，徐明浩顺着手的方向瞪了过去。

“别抽烟，对身体不好。”金珉奎熟练地抽了一口，“你身体看起来本来就很瘦弱了，不要再做这些伤害自己身体健康的事情。”

“那你身体很好，不但身体好，身材也很好。”徐明浩顺势说了出来。

这倒让金珉奎的手顿了一下，“你刚刚说什么？”

徐明浩不解地重复了一遍，“说你身体好。”

“不是，下一句。”

“什么下一句？”

“你说我身材好。”金珉奎眼中有着意想不到的惊喜。

徐明浩这才意识到自己把心里话也说出来了，“……是又怎么样！”

金珉奎一步步靠近徐明浩，直至将人抵在了护栏上，一把将他的腰揽入了臂弯中，“比我想象的还要细。”他上下摩梭一番，“甚至比有些女演员都还要细啊。”

“你！”徐明浩头脑一懵，只觉得自己脸上发烫。

“明浩，你要相信我，我真的没有做出这些事情。”金珉奎扳过徐明浩的下巴，让他与自己对视，“你一定要相信我。”

徐明浩看着金珉奎，他难得看到了他眼中没有戏谑，而是真诚，那双桃花眼不再是魅惑的，“我……我知道，不是你，也不是李金善，我不会误会……”

“我不希望你误会，从来都不希望。”金珉奎再次扳过想要撇开的徐明浩，“我认真的。”

徐明浩沉默了，他只是觉得自己现在被这么一双真挚的桃花眼盯着有些头脑发热，“我相信你。”

听到这句话，金珉奎才安心下来，大拇指摩挲了一下徐明浩的下嘴唇后才将人放开，“等这件事情结束了，我想请你吃顿饭，谢谢你。”

徐明浩定定地站在原地，等人走远了才发现自己脸部温度超常。

金珉奎你到底想要干什么？！

虽然并不算是实实在在与娱乐圈艺人们接触，但是这次的公关行动可算是让徐明浩好几个晚上没有睡觉不停地敲打着文件，和金珉奎团队待在一起的时间超过了平时一周呆在画室的时间。

不过这段时间倒是让徐明浩意外地知道了金珉奎厨艺超人这件事情，不仅超人，还花样百出，这让休息的时候的他开始考虑金珉奎请自己吃饭这件事情，该怎么委婉的说出想吃他做的饭这么一个不太容易撤下脸皮子的要求。

最终，在金珉奎和李金善双方团队的努力下，将所有的绯闻全面澄清，这也让安有妍在圈内外彻底名声扫地。

看着一切的数据归回正常，徐明浩也终于累倒下了，连轴转使他疲惫不堪，压力过后的疾病如同狂风暴雨一般席卷而来，他只是迷迷糊糊地感觉到有人将自己抱起，而后便失去了意识。

当他再次醒来的时候才发现自己并不在家中，而且也不在医院。

“醒了？”随着门推开的人看见他打量四周的样子十分兴奋。

“我……怎么在你这里？”徐明浩扯着沙哑的嗓子问金珉奎。

金珉奎一手将人扶起，另一只手送了一杯水到他嘴边，“先喝水润润嗓子。”

徐明浩没力气跟他争，而且他也着实需要这口救命的水。

“你病倒了，我不知到你家住哪里，也没人联系得上文俊辉，而且你烧的很突然，我就干脆将你接回自己家请了私人医生来看。”说完便将饮尽的水杯放在床头柜上，“医生说了，你是劳累过度一下子送下了这口气，才病倒的。”

徐明浩听完并没有什么反应，只是觉得嗓子难受，便在金珉奎肩头蹭了蹭。

看着臂弯中闭着眼的人无力的样子，金珉奎抿了抿嘴，不由得有些心疼，“对不起，让你替我担心了。”

“没事，这都是我的工作。”

“饿了吗？”

“嗯。”这听似撒娇的气音让金珉奎有些略微的晃了神。

“想吃什么，告诉我吧。”

“想吃你做的。”徐明浩换了个更舒服的姿势，“你做的什么都行。”

金珉奎简直按耐不住自己内心放着灿烂烟花的小剧场以及咆哮，笑得傻呵呵地答应了他，又将人放回被窝内掖好被子。

等徐明浩在金珉奎家养好病，已经是一个星期后的事情了，崔胜澈也是好心地让他彻底痊愈了再去上班。

徐明浩低着头看着正在给自己套上青蛙印花家居袜的金珉奎，“其实……你可以不必这么……贴心的照顾我，我能照顾好自己的。”

“是吗？”金珉奎头也不抬，“瘦成你这个样子了还算是能好好照顾自己吗？”

徐明浩撇撇嘴，“私人医生都说我已经好了，可以回家了……”

“这里不能成为你的家吗？”

徐明浩愣了一下，“什么？”

金珉奎起身，双臂撑在徐明浩两侧，与他平视，“这里可以成为你的家的，明浩。”

徐明浩看着眼前这个人，他很熟悉这张脸这双眼睛，可是突然的陌生让他却看到了另样的温情脉脉，“怎么突然……”

“很突然，是吗？”金珉奎温柔地笑着，一双深情的桃花眼款款注视着徐明浩，“本来没打算这么快的，只是这次事情太过突然，我实在是不希望你会对我有更多的误会了，或许这场病是老天爷看我可怜才降下来的灾，所以我有了足够与你相处的时间，足够明白该如何照顾你的精力，”他深呼吸着，纤长的手指划过了他的脸颊，最后停在了他的下巴，“积攒了足够的勇气跟你说这些话。

徐明浩，这么久以来我一直都在出一些不痛不痒的花边新闻，就是为了让你能够更好的全身心投入对我的专注之中；我承认这么做很糟糕，但是一想到你要处理别人的公关事务，我就觉得不开心，就是会吃醋，即便那时你还不属于我，我也是会吃醋。

我明白，这是你的工作，作为份内的事情你必须做好，但是我就希望在你的份内能够多一些关于我的事情，我也知道这么做很幼稚，可是我就是克制不住自己想要经常见到你的想法，当初你帮我处理的第一份公关文案那么的精彩，我就开始对你刮目相看了，我发现你真的很优秀，优秀到我会担心别人会把你挖走，还好你没有；我一直在关注着你，就像你会一直关注我一样，选择在你大病初愈的时候说这些也是有我自己的私心，我自私的认为现在的你脑子可能转的没有平常那么快，所以我可以大段大段地跟你袒露我的心思。

徐明浩，我喜欢你，很长很长时间了，你能接受我的这份心意吗？”

徐明浩不得不承认，刚痊愈的身体机能并没有那么好，被眼前这个人像一只大型犬地盯着还说了一大长串的表白，他觉得自己有些缺氧，就好似刚才那一大段话是自己说的，“金珉奎，你知道为什么当初我愿意帮你吗？”

“为什么？”

“因为你真的很努力，你很用心地提高自己的演技，学习各种拍戏时所需要的技能，不断强化自己的身体基质，让自己能够胜任任何角色，你是一个很了不起的演员，所以我愿意帮你。”

金珉奎有些惊喜。

“后来，只要是你的公关事件都是由我处理，但是越来越多的花边新闻让我心里也越来越迷茫，我在想，你到底为什么这么做，你还是我当初喜欢上的那个金珉奎吗？我想了好久，但是文件也处理了好多，我才发现原来没有一个是真的，可我想不明白你为什么这么做，现在看来，”徐明浩无奈地笑着看向了金珉奎，“不可否认，如果我不是因为喜欢你的话，早就跟净汉哥说不接你的公关了。”

金珉奎并没有想到会有这样的发展，“所以你……”

“珉奎呀，我饿了，我们什么时候吃饭？”

“现在马上立刻，不对，你亲我一口——”

“金珉奎你别想得寸进尺！！！”

—————————————————————————————————————

『END』


End file.
